


I'm Still Here

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mockingjay Spoilers, mentions of peeta/katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick doesn't know exactly what triggers it but the room fills with the sharp scent of urine and with the thin hospital gown stopping just at mid calf, he can see it running down Peeta's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year.

Peeta is fragile, more easily shattered than glass. Katniss is the root of his problems, the Capitol's methods bringing him to his knees and then some. He loves her, Finnick knows that, everyone does. It was never a question, even in the hands of Capitol and President Snow he fought and won. 

But he lost so much; District 12 destroyed, his family dead, the tracker jacker venom he was subjected to morphing his memories into something of a monster. 

They put him in a straight jacket when Finnick convinces them to let him visit and demands they be left alone, promising again and again that he will not kill the deranged victor for his attempt on Katniss' life.

Peeta screams when he enters the white walled room. There might be cameras monitoring them but he doubts it. District 13 is strict but privacy is just that. It's a broken being before him, a hollowed out shell filled with fear. Finnick doesn't know exactly what triggers it but the room fills with the sharp scent of urine and with the thin hospital gown stopping just at mid calf, he can see it running down Peeta's legs.

Rage is what stirs in the other when Katniss is mentioned, fear is mingled in with that, drives Peeta into the frenzy the Capitol wanted but this reaction is different, vulnerable.

There's no point in words, there never was so Finnick doesn't attempt any verbal connection. He takes a step forward and watches Peeta shrink against the wall, as though he's trying to meld into it.

"No," Peeta breathes, his voice hoarse, too quiet.

Finnick presses forward, when he's within three feet of the other Peeta collapses.

"No, no," he whispers, forehead pressed to the floor. He's begging. "Please, no- no more, not again, _please_."

Finnick doesn't understand. President Snow comes to mind. Is this what he drilled into the baker? Peeta recites his words over and over again. 

"Peeta," Finnick says as he kneels beside the trembling from. Peeta whimpers, a noise that seems to catch in his throat, a last ditch effort to keep quiet. Tentatively Finnick places a hand on Peeta's back. 

The result is instant. 

The straight jacket is only a minor hinderance to Peeta as he shuffles around. His cheek presses to the floor and before Finnick can protest Peeta is before him, hips arched into the air, legs slightly apart, even through the jacket Finnick can see his hands are balled into weak fists. 

He almost pukes as Peeta stares back at him almost imploring him to do the deed. 

It's ironic in a way. They brand him a rapist when President Snow sold him out like whore to rich Capitol men and women regardless of his own wishes. Victor is just a name they give to those who are forced wear the Capitol's shiny collar - the games are the stage and the Victory Tour is where they parade their new pet to Panem. Let the Districts see and the Capitol cheer.

It backfired on them, however, and now Peeta is before him waiting to be taken, tortured into believing with every fibre of his wrecked being that he is nothing more than a body to warm Finnick's bed and a hole to be fucked.

Tasting bile Finnick stands and walks to the bed. He tears the sheet off. Peeta doesn't utter a sound but sees the sharp intake of breath as he draws near. He doesn't let Peeta's head get the best of him and he quickly drapes it over the other.

"I'm not here for that, never for that," Finnick manages even though he knows it'll do nothing to quell Peeta's nerves. 

However the sheet seems to help. There's something in Peeta's eye as well but he doesn't let himself believe it's hope. 

Yet it remains and Peeta murmurs, "Finn-" before a buzzer sounds. The doors open and Finnick is led away. He watches that little spark die as they usher him to the bed, a syringe in one nurses hand. Time has simply run out and time is everything here. 

The doors shut behind him and Finnick wishes nothing more than to take Peeta from this place, this confinement they have him in. He gets a rather mad idea suddenly. 

He'll take care of Peeta. It's a long shoot but he'll petition Coin and explain what he saw in Peeta's dull eyes, that same flicker of life when Finnick had revived him in the arena. Peeta Mellark is still in there somewhere. 

Hope fills his chest and somehow he manages to smile. 


End file.
